No Man's Land?
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Gaea has sent her son Thor on a mission to Midgard where he becomes smitten with a woman named Jane Foster. Will Thor understand that the one he loves doesn't play for the opposite team? Rating will go up when need!
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes:** This is a non-canon what if pairing idea that jumped into my head._

**No Man's Land?**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Prologue**

"Darcy, I need those readings from last night for Mr. Stark."

"I see you're a little demanding this morning, Janey-poo."

"DARCY! How many times have I told you not to call me that at work?"

"Sorry, Jane."

"I don't want people around here to know that I work with my girlfriend. So, can I have those readings that came in from the computers last night. I know that we had some off the wall activity."

"Well, while I was walking by the copy room earlier I heard that we have a visitor. And the girls talking about the visitor didn't care whether he's an alien or not, they just want to know what it would be like to fondue with him."

"Sounds like Stark is going to have a new buddy to show around to all his women."

"Jane! You know he's not really like that; he has Pepper for when he wants some real fun."

"Pepper is his personal assistant aka surrogate mother and she get paid well to take out the trash in the morning."

"That's kinda harsh, Jane. I like Pepper and I think she's a very nice person and she's not a mother to Mr. Stark."

"You could have fooled me, Darc! Last I checked she was still taking out the trash in the morning and running the company while he's out playing Mr. Super Hero."

"And here is our Astrophysics Lab," said an all too familiar feminine voice.

"Astrophysics? What is that," replied a masculine voice.

"Well, I'll let our Head Astrophysicist Dr. Jane Foster explain what it is, Mr. Odinson."

"I told you that you can call me Thor."

"Okay, Thor," and Pepper walked over to Jane, "This is Jane." Thor's eyes lit up instantly as he looked upon her.

"Hi," he said sheepishly as he was lost for words.

"So, what is a beautiful maiden such as yourself doing here and not at home?"

"Ha ha ha ha," laughed Darcy. "Um I'm sorry if nobody has given you the memo yet, but this is the twenty-first century and women do more then slave away for a man nowadays."

"I don't see women as slaves, they usually take care of the home, raise children and some even become warriors."

"What you described is the typical male attitude towards women. We are equals. To stay at home and be expected to cook, clean and raise the children is how men justify not calling it slavery when it really is," fired off Darcy.

"Enough! DARCY! Can you please go get me those readings I asked you for twenty minutes ago?

I'm really sorry about Darcy she had a really bad childhood and gets touchy when people assume that a woman's role as housewife is still alive in today's day and age." Darcy runs off to go get Jane her readings.

"No offense taken. I see things have changed a lot in the last thousand years so please beg my pardon as I do not understand the changes of man."

"Jane, I'm sure you'll want to study Mr. Thor here. As we don't know where he came from or why and there might be some connection with her computers going nuts last night," said Pepper.

"I don't think my other half would like that very much, Pepper, if I studied Thor. I think I might already be in the doghouse when I get home tonight."

"Here are your readings, Jane! Now if you please I think I need my break now I'll see you later."

"Well, there went my help. Knowing her, she won't come back until it's time to go home tonight. So, to start," questioned Jane.

Thor smiled at Jane as she was lost in thought.

"If you must know why I have come here in the first place it's because I am connected to your world in ways I can not explain. It is in painnnnnnn," said Thor as he doubled over and fell to the floor. "I feel it's pain and hurts."

Jane rushed to his side and realized that this guy was not normal in any sense of the word. Nor was he normal either. "Pepper, I think I'm going to need the guys to help me down here."

"JARVIS scan our friend here for medical help, then give advice for treatment," Pepper called to the air.

"Scanning …. …. …. …. …. …. There is nothing physically wrong with Mr. Odinson, it appears that his pains are psychosomatic. Further scanning indicates that his weapon is not made of any material know to man and seems to be enchanted. Maybe if he where separated from his weapon the pains would go any. That is my analysis Miss Potts."

"Thank you, JARVIS. Okay, Thor, let go of your hammer and you should feel better," said Pepper.

"Mjolnir is never to leave my side..."

"But you want the pain to stop don't you," asked Jane.

"Aye, but thy true mother sent me here to Midgard on a mission and I must help her."

"I didn't say to put Mjolnir down forever just for a little bit. I understand that you're connection with it is strong and sometimes when a bond is to strong it weakens the user."

Thor looked at Jane and knew that she was right. "Maybe I could put Mjolnir down for a little bit."

"You can leave it here in my lab. Don't worry it'll be safe."

"I have no need to worry. Only he who shall be worthy may only wield Mjolnir." With that said Thor looked for a spot that was out of way to put Mjolnir down. When Thor let go of Mjolnir and began to walk away unknown to him his clothes vanished and left him with bearing all that he had for the world to see including his massive hard on.

"Jane, I'll be right back," said Pepper as ran out of lab.

Jane took off her lab coat and offered it to Thor, "Here until something else can be found for you to put on."

"Is my body that offensive?"

"No, it's very nice actually, but other people could walk in at any moment and get the wrong idea."

"I understand, Lady Jane." And Thor took the offered lab coat and Jane buttoned it up for him.

"So, I take it you're not from here?"

"Nay, after mine father died his wife told me of mine true origins. 'Tis the realm of mine birth, but not the realm in which I lived. Mine father broke his own law and had an affair with the Goddess of Midgard. I am the product of their union. I also have many younger siblings including mine evil step brother Loki. Mine father's wish was for me to become king. Mine is to find mine self a princess while I am here on mine mission from mine true mother."

"So, you're telling me that your mother is Gaia?"

"Aye, you know her?"

"She is considered a myth to most people as you are. There are people who still worship her though."

"Do you worship her, Lady Jane?"

"Since I am a female and she is considered to be also known as Mother Nature and females are known to be in with nature more then our male counterparts and she does discriminate against who one loves I'd say yes. Other people may look down upon me and claim that I worship a false god I really don't care."

Then Darcy returned from her break. "Holy shit! Jane what the hell is going on here?"

"Darcy, it's so nice of you to return!"

"Where did Pepper go?"

"Hopefully to raid Tony's closet for some clothes that may fit our friend here."

"So, why is he pitching a really huge tent, Jane?"

"I'm not completely sure, Darcy, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Jane, sometimes I really don't know about you. You say that men don't interest you, but we have a naked man in the lab with a very predominate boner and you're fawning all over him. I thought we were an item!"

"Darcy, what did I say about talking about our relationship while we are at work? I don't care if the others know that I'm not into guys, I just don't want them to know that my assistant is also my girlfriend!"

"Well, on my way back Tony asked me to ran an errand for him if it's okay with you, Jane, since Pepper is busy."

"Go ahead I have everything under control in the lab anyways," and with that said Darcy left.

**To Be Continued … … …**


	2. Chapter One

_**Author's Notes:** Here's the second installment! Also I'm working on getting my personal archive back up and running._

**No Man's Land?**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter One**

_Hmm ... … … let's see Tony doesn't wear these anymore, he claims these are too tight around his butt, these are too loose around his waist, too many holes in these. I swear he has so many clothes that he doesn't know what to do with half of them anymore. I think I'll just take this whole box back to Jane's lab with me. _"JARVIS have housekeeping prepare a room for our new friend."

"Right away Miss Potts."

Pepper picked up the box of unwanted clothes and other items from Tony and walked out the room with them.

"Pepper, where are you going with a box of my clothes?"

"If my memory serves me right, Tony, these are your clothes that you don't want anymore. And besides our new friend can make use of them until I can make time in your busy schedule to take him shopping."

"Why can't you just take him shopping in what he has on now?"

"Because, Tony, he's bearing everything his mother gave him in the Astrophysics Lab right now. Apparently he has no clothes on under his armor and if I wasn't mentally dating you right now I'd be jumping his bones. The old saying is wrong, good things do come in big packages!"

"Pepper, you're not mentally dating me you are dating me!"

"Is that why after you went out partying on the town again last night that I had to take out the trash again this morning? I waited up half the night for you in my room and you never came, Tony! Now if you excuse me Jane is waiting for me," said Pepper as she continued with the box of clothing.

"Wait, Pepper, some of my favorite things are in there," Tony called after her.

"Well, know they now belong to Thor!"

****

"So, before my idiot for an assistant came in here you were telling me about where you're from …"

"Yes, I come from the realm of Asgard. It's one of The Nine Realms, just like Midgard is."

"Is it a place that I can see at night with my telescope?"

"Nay, Midgard is shielded from the other realms. 'Twas mine father's doing for the good of Midgard. Apparently you Midgardians are just as bad if you weren't shielded all by thine selves."

"Well, since the invention of science and technology Man has messed up the planet. You have the industrial factories that blow never ending stacks of thick black smoke into air, gasoline powered vehicles that blow exhaust into the air, and don't get me started on non-recyclable materials. If Gaea has sent you on a mission to save the Earth you're going to be here for a very long time."

"Lady Jane?"

"Yes, Thor."

"Why are you trying not to look at me? Is there something wrong with me? Am I not a desirable size?"

"It's not you, Thor, and there is nothing wrong with you. If I was into what you're offering I'd be a very lucky woman. I wonder what's taking Pepper so long."

"Are you uncomfortable being alone with me, Lady Jane?"

"It's not you, Thor, I'm uncomfortable being alone with any guy for too long. I wish what happened never did, but you can't change the past. So, I've made all my future choices based on my past."

"May I ask what happened to you, Lady Jane?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"Somebody must have hurt you really bad, Lady Jane. I promise you when I find the person who hurt you they will not like the outcome."

"Thank you, Thor, your type of kindness is a very rare existence among men these days."

"Would it be wrong to if I asked you if it would be okay if I could give you a hug, Lady Jane?"

"No, but I don't feel comfortable with it, Thor." Thor had an almost sad puppy dog look on his face. "I'm sorry."

Just then Pepper walked with big box of clothes. "I'm back, Jane."

"Just in time!"

"I found a box of clothes hiding in Tony's closet that he has no intentions of wearing any time this century. Hopefully our new friend can make good use of them," Pepper said with a wink. "And I thought while I was gone, Jane, it would have given you enough time to take care of Thor's problem!"

"PEPPER! You know I don't swing that way!"

"I didn't say you had to fuck the guy, you could give him a hand job or preform fellatio."

"Why do I have to take care of his problem?"

"Because he seems to like you a lot, Jane. I saw how he looked at you when we entered the lab. So, I'd say it's your problem to take care of!"

"But still you know I don't swing that way. And Darcy came back from her break, then left again saying that Tony sent her to run an errand."

"Tony did no such thing because he was fighting with me about this box of clothes that he never wears anymore."

"WHAT? I will deal with Darcy later."

"Let's see if any of these clothes will fit for now then deal with everything else later."

"Agreed."

****

"I got the rest of the day off," said Darcy.

"What did you tell her?"

"That Tony sent me on a errand, but all I have to say is that it took me a lot longer then expected. Jane will believe me. She's too caught up in the new readings that recently came in from her computers to notice that I'm not telling her the truth."

"I see."

"She's been kind of an absentee lover lately. Claims that all she has time for is a quicky and then falls asleep for a few hours then goes back to work."

"So, you have been feeling neglected sexually?"

"Yes, especially when Jane gets all wrapped up in her work. She forgets about everything else. I have to remind her to eat at times."

"Well, I can make you just as happy. Is there anything that Jane doesn't like that you do?"

"Penetration! She doesn't like it done to her but she will to me. Jane won't tell me why but she refuses to let me play with her using the strap on or even a double sided dildo."

"Has she ever told you why?"

"No, and it pisses me off. I get that she would be considered butch but neither one of use fancies dresses, skirts or any sexy type feminine clothes. We're both kind of whatever when it comes to fashion."

"So, what do you plan to gain with our relationship?"

"A release of all this pent up unresolved sexual tension within my body."

"You know that one day your going to have to decide whether or not your sexual relationship with Jane is worth keeping."

"I know, but right now I need more than she can give me." And Darcy starts to remove her clothes. "Lauren, make love to me now!"

****

"Well, at least we know the pants will fit except each pair has the same problem … … in order for the fly to close he needs to be flaccid."

"Pepper, if I do this you owe me big time! This is a one time thing only." Jane looked sternly at Thor as she said it. "Got it, Big Boy!"

"Aye, Lady Jane."

"Pepper, don't let anyone into the lab and I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Yes, Jane," said Pepper as she left Jane's Lab.

"I don't know what you're used to back home, but when I'm with my girlfriend she plays the female role. This will be a first for me. I don't really care much for the female role."

"I can be gentle with you, Lady Jane, if you would like?"

"Thank you, Thor," said Jane as she closed the distance between them.

This is when Jane realized how much taller he was than her. Even on her tip toes her eyes barely reached his chin. Thor slightly bent his head down towards Jane to connect with her lips. He kissed her with the most passionate kiss he could give her. The kiss ignited fireworks to go off within Jane leaving her to want more.

She unbuttoned the lab coat to reveal his really ripped set of abs. He fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. Jane put her hands on his and removed them from her blouse and began to unbutton it herself. From there she also unclasped the bra from the front to reveal two perfect sized breasts.

Thor immediately claimed one of her nipples and began to suck on it lightly. She then unbuttoned and pulled down her jeans with her panties. He then picked Jane up and placed her on one of the lab tables not caring if it had papers on it. Thor left a trail of kisses starting from her breasts down to her fuzzy lump-kin. Like some men, Jane kept her lawn trimmed and mowed.

He first used his tongue and began licking her clitoris. It drove Jane completely nuts. Then when Jane was good and wet he slowly and cautiously slipped himself inside her.

**To Be Continued … … …**


End file.
